wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
I Can't See Ahead
Fanfiction by LV Amato belongs to me Venom belongs to Amber Star Since this is a WIP, you can ask for your OC to be in it ^-^' ''Chapter One: Am I different? Marked off, sprawled out upon the floor, and exhilarated by the sounds was Amato. Her pale, dull eyes stared ahead into the inky blackness that was her room. She was said to be an interesting NightWing, convinced that her blindness could be a key to seeing into the future, so she was placed in a separate room. Many scientists tried poking her eyes (or tapping) to see if anything happened other than flinching, but Amato nearly tipped over and freaking out at the feeling. Though, she only wanted to know who or ''what touched her. This is where the story begins... This is the day, hm? Ah well... ''Amato thought to herself about today. Knowing that she could finally get to walk around the NightWing fortress. The thought of it was just enough to get her blood rushing through her scales. "So, how to I know if someone is in front of me?" she questioned, leaping around and losing balance a couple of times. "Well you smell the air endlessly and smell a NightWing," replied a deep-voiced male from her left. The dragon shifted to her right and a rustle of papers was the only sound after. "How can I smell a NightWing if you all smell like something is burning?" joked Amato trying to walk over to the rustling mass. ''Ugh I never get to know what's there...'She groaned in thought and sat on the somewhat soft ground. Blankets? Reasonable since a wound could effect Amato's state. After a long a long pause, the male voice spoke again, "Come now, it's time for you to know the fortress like the...back of your own talon!" "Yeah I can't see the back of my own talon so how do I know?" "Well um--" "You don't know, lets get walking already!" Screeched Amato as she leaped up and stumbled forward over a tail, a big one at that. "Maybe you should have a harness...?" Asked voice, playfully. Amato snorted and took balance with her wings, flapping them every now and then before she could have a straight walking path. The mass slithered over and placed a wing around Amato. Flinching at the feeling, Amato's breath hitched and looked to her right and smacked the NightWing helping her in the face. "Ouch! Calm down no one's here to hurt you," ordered the deep-voice NightWing. If only I knew his name...' '' thought Amato. In an awkward way, the two NightWings made their way out of the room and began trotting down the corridor. The heavenly smells out food eminated from her right and the sounds of NightWings came from her left and below? She knew that she was about to know a few more things of this place. "Hey what are you?" chirped a voice in front of her. It was a small, skinny NightWing dragonet. "You're as blind as I am," replied Amato, laughing. "I can see just fine! You're eyes are weird you weird NightWing," said the dragonet, poking Amato's shoulder. The deep-voiced NightWing shot a death glare at the dragonet, sending shivers down the dragonet's spine. "You should be more ''polite '''to this dragon," ordered the voice, now sending shivers down Amato's spine. She heard the pitter patter of small talons scurry away and the dragonet's voice from a distance saying that her helper was ''mean? Shaking away the thought, she shifted forward and her helper noticed and proceeded down the mildly loud rooms. It sounded like argument after argument and nothing exciting to hear. Man if only this were more fun... After a while of the traveling sents and sounds, there was pause and sudden grunts of an unfamiliar dragon. The dragon guiding Amato pulled her to the wall as the grunts became louder. Hissing and heat beamed off the mass that was being dragged by, from what Amato knew at least. "LET ME GO! WHY AM I HERE? HOW DID I GET HERE?!" Roared the dragon and it's grunts disappeared with a follow of clanks and bangs. Finally a door slammed and Amato felt her helper shift and push back into the center of corridor. "What was that? That sounded like one grumpy--" Amato was cut off by her helper in a snap. "That's nothing to worry about," he said calmly, "lets just keep exploring?" Confused by the sudden cut off, she began walking and slammed her tail on the ground in frustration. "Well I think I should worry about it. That NightWing was giving off heat, so I guess that that was some kind of hot head," She said, knowing only a few tribes. "N-No that wasn't a NightWing, Amato. That was a SandWing, ok?" Corrected the voice. "Oh well can we get walking?" "Yeah, that would be a good idea..." The sounds of the fortress rose up again to normal. The loud, swift movements of guards walked down the corridor beside Amato. Soon, it's image grew in Amato's mind of where everything was. It's smallest cracks to largest doors. Knowing that she'd be going back to her room, she thought of a plan that might work. Maybe if I ask about that SandWing again, I could probably visit the SandWing and get to stay out longer! But, I would have to have really good reason to. Although, I should really focus on how to open doors first if I want to visit that SandWing if my helper says no... "Sir, can we go visit that SandWing? I think if I get used to being around other dragons, other than NightWings, I can learn to know how each dragon smells and stuff," Amato hoped her reason was good enough, knowing that it was a logical one. She heard a sigh and the low-toned voice scared her for a moment. "If you want to die go ahead. That SandWing is important and you haven't gotten to your gliding lesson yet," Her helper's voice rang in her ears it felt savage, but helpful. "Please...? I want to know what's going on for once!" She pleaded. "Fine, Amato, we'll go see--I mean--go to the SandWing," He replied in his calmer tone again. Amato, mentally, rolled her eyes and shifted her body to the direction her helper was going. She stepped on a rock and felt a vibration, but it was one of those vibrations that tingled for a moment. Her head shot the left when she felt a vibration come back that terrified her. Though, she planned on telling her helper later. The long corridors went into a twist downward and the hissing of the SandWing could be sensed and heard from the ramp-like staircase. Here, she could smell other NightWings and the supposed SandWing to the front. The NightWings were gathered, almost like a council, around the captured SandWing who was grunting and pulling on chains from what Amato knew. Sounds of the clanking armor from the guards near the SandWing as well. Then a female voice boomed from the right. "Here we have an intruder, obviously, a SandWing! This SandWing was caught leaving Burn's flight and into our territory! State your name," Said the voice that boomed. It sounded like Princess Greatness? "Why should I say my name to you?! You're horrid tribe!" Screamed the SandWing and more chains rattled. A guard held the SandWing tail down that thrashed around violently. "Say your name or your tail goes," threatened Greatness. "Grrr fine! My name is Venom! HAPPY? NOW LET ME GO!" Venom roared and snapped like an insane animal and twisted her body to loosen the chains that only the guards tightened up again. Amato, confused still, nudged her helper who placed his talon on her snout. Greatness sighed and NightWings around Amato roared up in questions and arguments about the SandWing and how it got to the island. Maybe I should ask the SandWing myself. Amato shoved away from her helped and slithered over towards the SandWing whose heat was easy to find in such a hot place. Her helper roared after and tugged her tail, which she flicked and stood by the SandWing. "Oh great! Another NightWing? What's this one going to do? Stare at me with those ugly eyes?" Snicked the SandWing and sent the crowd of NightWings silent. She only stared ahead and an argument roared up in her throat, but refused to let it out. Her helper finally grabbed her and pulled her back. "Amato! Now is not the time to be playing games, get back!" "Venom was it? At least my name doesn't kill anyone," She laughed and went serious for moment. The SandWing stared back and grew nervous. The guards finally had Amato backed up away from Venom. "Tell me," Amato spoke in a laughing matter, "how you got to this island please?" "I flew here," Answered Venom. "Nooo you jumped here. Of course you flew, but how did you find it and not grow so tired?" "I don't know..." "Liar!" Roared a NightWing from the crowd and this caused another uproar. Category:Content (LieutenantVelociraptor) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)